the_dragons_neckfandomcom-20200214-history
Tethyr
Capital: Darromar * Population: 3,771,360 (humans 76%, halflings 20%, elves 3%) * Government: Feudal monarchy (free commoners) * Religions: Helm, Ilmater, Siamorphe, Torm, Tyr * Imports: Magic items, mercenaries, spices, weapons * Exports: Ambergris, carpets, cheese, cloth, fish, fruit, livestock, nuts, pearls, pipeweed, rugs, silk, tea, vegetables, wine, whale oil * Alignments: CG, N, LG Tethyr recently emerged from a decades-long civil war with two new monarchs. The strong rule of Queen-Monarch Zaranda Star Rhindaun and King Haedrak III (who for years served as scribe in Shadowdale to the great wizard Elminster under the name of Lhaeo) is beginning to restore hope to a cynical, suspicious, war-torn land. Tethyr is now growing, establishing ties with hesitant neighbors, and driving monsters from its lands. Its political situation still involves much intrigue, and the people distrust organizations that admit to meddling in others’ affairs (such as the Harpers). The forest elves remain wary of the new rulers, for the last three kings sought to tame the great forest with axe, fire, and sword. The pirates living in the Nelanther Isles to the west plague the kingdom’s maritime commerce, including trade with far-off Maztica. Life and Society Tethyr is an old, often fragment land that lies between the economic powerhouses of Amn (prior to the Winter of Teeth) and Calimshan. It is a dry, hot, and yet fertile realm of pride and mounted knights, forests and farms, herds and wealth, with two peninsulas thrusting out into the Sea of Swords. The huge Wealdath Forest, still inhabited by elves, stands as its northern wall. The interior is a largely empty region of rolling grasslands. Most Tethyrians dwell along the Murann--Riatavin and Zazesspur--Saradush trade routes, and one in five is a halfling (with almost all others being human). Most of the well-made furniture, chests, and coffers in use in the Heartlands is Tethyrian or made in imitation of Tethyrian work. The realm is widely known for its superb wares, and the Tethyrian guilds strive to promote excellence rather than controlling markets as they do elsewhere. Each of Tethyr’s prosperous merchant families dedicates itself to a particular craft or trade good. Land equals status in Tethyr; the nobles either earned their land themselves or inherited it. The common folk are ruled by counts, who appoint local sheriffs from among the commoners to administer laws, muster militias, collect taxes, and support local magistrates. The counts in turn answer to dukes, and the dukes to the Queen. She is advised by the Royal Privy Council of the monarch, her heir or crown regent, eight dukes, and five religious and racial emissaries: the Archdruid of Mosstone, the Treespeaker of the Wealdath (elves), the Hills’ Voice (halflings), the Shield Brother of the remaining Starspire dwarves, and the Samnilith, a spokesperon for the gnomes. The Queen directly oversees the standing army and judiciary. She has made Darromar the new capital of the realm, and it has risen swiftly to join Myratma, Riatavin, Saradush, and Zazesspur as an important Tethyrian city. Tethyr has many knightly orders sponsored by Ilmater, Torm, Tyr, and Helm. The most prestigious is the Order of the Silver Chalice, followed by the Champions Vigilant who worship Helm. Travelers are warned that the number five is considered very unlucky in Tethyr. Major Geographical Features: In terms of land area, Tethyr is one of the largest of Faerun’s realms. Much of this vast expanse of plains and forests is settled only sparsely. Omlarandin Mountains: Barely higher than the foothills around them, these mountains are legendary for omlar gems that are very suitable for magical uses. Only a few rare omlars have been discovered in centuries, but those have fetched princely sums from wizards. Wyverns and displacer beasts inhabit the area. Starspire Mountains: These low mountains contain treacherous and winding peaks. A few small clans of dwarves live here, enjoying their privacy despite the local perytons, displacer beasts, goblin tribes, ogres, and werewolves. The easternmost mountain is Mount Thargill, a long-dead volcano that is a secondary home to the red dragon Balagos the Flying Flame. Balagos has imprisoned two dragons, a brown and a black, to act as guards. The Wealdath: Home of the two surviving local tribes of elves, the Suldusk and the Elmanesse, this forest also contains fey creatures that vigorously defend it against encroachers. Gnolls, lycanthropes, giant spiders, wyverns, and dragons (two greens, a bronze, and a gold) pose occasional dangers, although they have learned to avoid the elves. Portals leading to the plane of the lythari (elven shape changers) exist in the forest, although only the lythari know how to open them. Important Sites The castles of Tethyrian nobles--some now in ruins from the recent war--dot the plains and river valleys of the countryside. Darromar (Metropolis, 68,520): The new capital city and home of the queen and consort, Darromar has become the premier city of Tethyr. It boasts well-trained troops and draws many mercenaries, both for training and employment as brigand and monster hunters. A small academy here harbors sorcerers and wizards who have no intention of going south to Calimshan. Mosstone (Small Town, 2,500): This walled town is significant for its location along the Trade Way, its collective government (ruled by townsfolk and nearby druids), and its proximity to the grove of powerful druids. The nearly two hundred druids associated with the grove work with the townsfolk to protect the forest and instruct those using the Trade Way how not to anger the elves of the Wealdath. Myratma (Metropolis, 51,390): This walled city is more like Calimshan than any other city in Tethyr. It is the port through which the country’s agricultural products flow, and it is fighting to reclaim its honor after being the home of a rebellious noble family. Myratma has a paucity of sorcerers and wizards (most find employment in Calimshan), but the place is remarkable for the Jaguar Guard, a group of noble warriors brought over from the exotic land of Maztica to the west. Riatavin (Metropolis, 85,650): Crucial in the flow of trade to and from the Sea of Fallen Stars, Riatavin gained little benefit from Amn’s Maztican colonization. Previously hidden sorcerers and wizards have revealed themselves to the city leaders to show their support for the decision and aid in defending against reprisals from Amn. Velen (Large City, 21,000): Many ghosts haunt this fortified city, although the people are so happy and vibrant that visitors believe the haunting to be greatly exaggerated. Important as a naval outpost against the Nelanther pirates, Velen is also a valuable fishing port. Seafaring adventurers are quite welcome here. Zazesspur (Metropolis, 116,485): An amalgam of Tethyrian, Calishite, and other cultural and architectural influences, Zazesspur is a former capital of Tethyr and consists of two sections separated by the mouth of the Sulduskoon River. Ruled by a council of lords, the city resents its loss of prestige to the new capital of Darromar. Few wizards or sorcerers live here, because those fleeing Amn usually travel farther than Zazesspur; the city’s proximity to Calimshan means those with arcane powers are quickly hired for a comfortable salary and life in the south. Regional History Once a great forest populated by elves, the land now known as Tethyr has been overrun by giants, dragons, and djinn, given rise to a great dwarven kingdom, fallen to the Calishites, harbored escaped slaved, and suffered through numerous political turmoils. The most recent of those was a civil war a generation ago that killed hundreds of thousands of people and resulted in the secession of one of its provinces. Two long-forgotten scions of the noble line have been placed on the throne and, with the secret backing of powerful foreign wizards, have established order again. But certain people in power have ties to foreign interests and hostile powers, making the job of Queen-Monarch Zaranda Star Rhindaun and King Haedrak II that much more difficult. The new nobility, especially those not of Tethyrian blood, must still win the respect of their people.